Confidence pour confidence
by Nelja
Summary: Pendant l'épisode 1x20, Five years gone. Une discussion personnelle entre Mohinder et le président. Spoilers sur cet épisode, évidemment. Mention de un peu de EdenMohinder et pas mal de SylarMohinder.


Spoilers sur les épisodes 1x20 et 1x21 ! (Et ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas vu le 20, ça serait incompréhensible). Encore du dialogue entre Sylar et Mohinder, pendant la timeline du 1x20 "Five years gone", avec Sylar qui s'amuse, mais cette fois du point de vue de Mohinder qui ne se rend compte de rien. Couple Sylar/Mohinder mentionné, un peu de Eden/Mohinder aussi, et quelques autres couples microscopiques. Et pleeein de mindfuck et de phrases à double sens.

Désolée, j'aurais voulu faire plus frappant, mais là c'est un peu mou et longuet, je trouve.

Oh, et bien sûr, Heroes ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tim Kring et à la NBC.

* * *

La première fois que Nathan Petrelli et Mohinder ont parlé d'un inhibiteur sur les pouvoirs, c'était _avant_ l'explosion, avant que cela devienne d'une importance primordiale pour les Etats-Unis et pour l'humanité entière, indispensable quel que soit le prix humain ou financier.

Mohinder était alors le plus apte à ce travail, grâce à sa formation et aux recherches de son père. De plus, il ne pouvait pas rentrer en Inde et faire comme si son père n'avait pas eu raison depuis toujours, faire comme s'il n'avait pas sa part de responsabilité dans l'explosion, simplement oublier que Sylar l'avait appelé juste avant, lui demandant d'empêcher que cela arrive...

Il lui arrive toujours de se demander, la nuit, comment il aurait dû réagir à ce moment, quels mensonges il aurait dû formuler, quelle confiance il aurait pu lui accorder un instant. Mais au moins, ici, même s'il ne peut pas dormir il peut se lever, se mettre à sa table de travail, et expérimenter jusqu'à se brûler les yeux et s'effondrer de fatigue.

Nathan Petrelli porte son poids de regrets, lui aussi, et quand Mohinder lui rend visite, il a l'impression que leurs regards chargés d'ombre se rejoignent, que leurs amertumes se comprennent.

Les encouragements de Nathan, alors que Mohinder expose des résultats souvent décevants, sont douloureux et exaltants à la fois, lui donnent envie de persévérer encore, pour le président, pour le monde. Ce doit être quelque chose que les politiciens savent faire, se dit Mohinder, pour ne pas surestimer cette impression qu'il a en sa présence d'être important, d'être spécial, d'avoir un lien personnel avec lui.

"Les gens disent parfois que j'ai changé depuis que ma femme est morte." Nathan ne le regarde pas, fixant le mur. "Qu'en pensez-vous, Mohinder ?"

La femme et les enfants de Nathan ont été tués, malgré toutes les mesures de sécurité, par un terroriste aux pouvoirs violemment destructeurs et toujours indéterminés. Mohinder ne sait que répondre ; il ne peut vraiment décrire les changements qu'il a perçus. Il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir d'affection pour le président des Etats-Unis depuis. Pas par compassion, mais parce que Nathan lui montre plus de chaleur, comme s'il recherchait plus les relations humaines. Parce qu'il ne lui parlait pas, avant, de choses importantes, de la façon dont il voit le monde, de sa philosophie noble et désabusée, que Mohinder admire et respecte. Ce serait une chose horrible à dire, mais il n'ai pas envie de mentir. Il détourne la question, murmure : "Nous ne nous connaissions pas réellement, avant."

Au même instant, il se dit que cette réponse montre un orgueil stupide. Il ne peut dire qu'il connait _réellement_ Nathan, même maintenant.

Nathan a un sourire amer. "Vous reste-t-il de la famille, Mohinder ?" Et Mohinder s'entend bien avec sa mère et lui téléphone souvent, pourtant il pense d'abord à un père mort assassiné, à une soeur qu'il n'a jamais connue... il hoche faiblement la tête.

"Je n'ai pas vu Peter depuis des années." continue le président. "Nous étions si proches, pourtant, mais nous avons fait des choix différents. Je pense que la confrontation entre nous est inévitable... mais je crains aussi qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir en choisir le moment."

Mohinder sait que Peter a rejoint les rangs des terroristes, et que Nathan n'est pas pressé de le faire arrêter, mais c'est la première fois qu'il peut sentir dans les mots et l'amitié du président la cruauté de la situation.

"J'ai une autre fille..." dit le président brusquement, comme si prenant une décision. "Une enfant illégitime. Elle non plus, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des années, ni sa mère. Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point j'ai envie de la revoir. Surtout maintenant..."

Mohinder pense à Molly qui fut pendant un si bref instant comme sa soeur et sa fille, qu'il a confiée à un homme qu'il a depuis appris être un terroriste ; encore un de ses mauvais choix, même pas forcément le pire. "Mais ne pouvez-vous pas la retrouver ? Vous êtes le président des Etats-Unis ! Vous dirigez les services secrets !"

"J'ai essayé." et Mohinder a une boule dans la gorge quand il demande "Etes-vous sûr... qu'elle est encore vivante ?"

"J'en suis certain." assure Nathan. "S'il devait lui arriver un malheur, je le saurais." et Mohinder aimerait en être si sûr, à propos de Molly.

"J'espère que vous la retrouverez !" dit-il avec chaleur, étrangement ému par les révélations que lui fait le président des Etats-Unis. Ce ne sont certainement pas des choses qu'il peut dire à tout le monde, et cette preuve de confiance l'émeut plus qu'elle le rend fier.

"Vous n'avez pas d'enfants, il me semble ?" demande Nathan.

Mohinder est certain qu'il peut, qu'il doit lui faire confiance, lui aussi, alors qu'il répond "Non. Il y a eu une enfant que j'aimais comme une fille, mais... elle avait un pouvoir, et nous n'avons pas pu..."

"Quel est son nom ?" demande le président. Mohinder le regarde avec surprise. "Pourquoi ?"

"Mohinder," répond Nathan, "si cette enfant se trouvait actuellement dans une de nos prisons - et si son pouvoir ne présentait aucun risque, mais vous pourriez la convaincre de l'utiliser à bon escient, je vous fais confiance pour cela - je vous la ramènerais immédiatement. J'ai ce pouvoir. Je vous dois bien cela pour le travail que vous faites et les secrets que vous gardez ; en fait, je vous dois plus que cela."

Le coeur de Mohinder bondit dans sa poitrine. "Molly. Molly Walker."

Le regard de Nathan s'assombrit. "Non. Nous ne l'avons pas."

"Comment... ?" s'étonne Mohinder.

"Savez-vous combien de fois j'ai étudié chacun de ces dossiers ?" demande Nathan, sombre, et Mohinder devrait s'en douter. "N'avez-vous vraiment aucun indice de l'endroit où nous pourrions la trouver ?"

"Non." répond Mohinder, sombre. Il n'a jamais tant regretté ses choix. "Je n'en sais vraiment rien."

Nathan semble attristé un moment, puis sourit à Mohinder. "J'ai lu son dossier. Je vous l'ai dit. Vous ne savez pas où elle est, mais elle sait où vous êtes. Vous êtes toujours connectés, d'une certaine façon." Puis il devient grave à nouveau. "Je me demande si elle peut voir que vous êtes avec moi. Je me demande ce qu'elle en penserait. Enfin, il y a peu de chances pour qu'elle me cherche..." et il est vrai que là où Molly se trouve, quel que soit cet endroit gardé secret, le président Nathan y est sans doute bien peu apprécié. "Mais je vais la faire rechercher. Si jamais nous avons une piste, elle sera amenée ici saine et sauve. Dites-vous que c'est aussi un souhait égoïste de ma part : sans doute son pouvoir permettrait-il de retrouver ma Claire."

"Merci..." Mohinder comprend qu'on puisse blâmer le président, pour la dureté des règles qu'il impose, mais il n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il pourrait faire de mieux. Le président ne semble pas plus furieux depuis que sa femme est morte mais plus froid, plus résigné. Il se dresse toujours contre sa propre espèce, et du côté du plus grand nombre. Mohinder n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est admirable ou horrible, sans doute les deux.

Il serait meilleur de ne pas avoir à choisir un camp, ne pas même devoir penser en terme de camp. La valeur des gens qu'il a croisés n'a jamais été liée à leur code génétique. Mais actuellement, c'est impossible.

Mohinder ne sait pas jusqu'où va aller cette guerre. Biologiquement, jusqu'à l'extinction d'une des deux espèces. Il aurait juré, il y de cela cinq ans, que les humaines étaient différents, que l'exercice de la pensée pouvait préserver un équilibre entre deux espèces dont le coeur est le même. Il n'arrive plus à y croire maintenant, et le mieux qu'il puisse faire est faire en sorte qu'au moins certains ne se voient pas imposer le leur par leur naissance.

Peut-être qu'être du côté du président Nathan est sa façon à lui d'être des deux côtés à la fois. C'est, en tout cas, là qu'il a envie d'être.

Il réalise soudain que dans ses reflexions, dans ses rêveries, il n'a pas écouté la dernière question. Il a un frisson d'embarras, parce que même si Nathan le traite toujours comme un ami, c'est toujours le président des Etats-Unis, et Mohinder ne pense pas avoir le droit de lui faire perdre son temps.

"Excusez-moi..."

"Je vous demandais : avez-vous l'intention d'en avoir ? Des enfants ?"

Mohinder ne voulait pas que son rire sonne amer, vraiment. "Je ne vois pas avec qui..."

"Je ne pense pas que vous ayez de mal à trouver. Vous êtes un bon parti, Mohinder, savez-vous ?" C'est vrai qu'il travaille maintenant pour le président des Etats-Unis, sans avoir jamais cherché la gloire ou la fortune pourtant, juste à se débarrasser de cette cuisante honte de n'avoir rien fait une fois où cela comptait.

"Un bon parti qui passe sa vie dans des éprouvettes... et de toute façon, je ne suis pas intéressé." Il n'a pas le temps, se dit-il, ni le temps ni l'envie de connaître quelqu'un.

"Vous parlez comme quelqu'un qui a souffert." murmure Nathan, sa voix douce et grave, presque envoutante. "Quelqu'un est mort, ou quelqu'un vous a trahi."

Bizarrement, cela ne rappelle pas à Mohinder sa vie d'avant, en Inde - il a parfois du mal à se rappeler que ce jeune homme était bien lui. Non, ces paroles ne lui rappellent qu'une jeune fille sur laquelle il a à peine eu le temps de poser le regard et le coeur, qui est morte, et qui l'avait probablement trahi... et une autre personne, qui l'a trahi et lui a menti des dizaines de fois, et qui est morte maintenant, en plongeant le monde dans le chaos, et cela fait mal.

Peut-être pourrait-il exorciser ces souvenirs en les exprimant, mais il est à peu près certain que le président a beaucoup plus important à faire.

Et pourtant, Nathan, la main sur son épaule, lui assure "Vous êtes mon ami, Mohinder. Si vous avez confiance en moi, vous pouvez tout me dire." Il lui a déjà parlé d'une enfant cachée, de secrets d'état que personne ne doit savoir, et Mohinder a une envie brûlante de lui rendre sa confiance.

Il essaie de sourire. "Il y avait cette jeune fille... je l'appelais Eden, mais ce n'était pas son vrai nom. C'était la voisine de mon père, et..." Non, il ne peut pas dire, même à Nathan, à quel point il avait aimé l'embrasser, à quel point il ne l'a jamais totalement oubliée. Il peut juste dire comme elle avait été envoyée pour l'espionner, mais comme elle le lui avait avoué, comme il est persuadé qu'elle le regrettait... mais avant que nous ayons pu en parler plus longuement, elle est morte, tuée par... le même homme qui a tué mon père."

Il hésite à l'appeler Sylar, maintenant que ce nom est lié à l'explosion et à la mort de millions de personnes, rendant ses tragédies personnelles si dérisoires.

Cela doit sembler une histoire stupide, vu de l'extérieur. Eden... Sarah... ne doit sembler être pour lui qu'un lien avec son père, et il ne peut vraiment expliquer le sentiment de nostalgie et de potentialités brisées qu'il ressent quand il pense à elle et à son dernier coup de téléphone.

Toutes ses histoires se termineront toujours sur un coup de téléphone, semble-t-il.

"Eden McCain ?" demande Nathan, et Mohinder sursaute. "Comment ?"

"Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai lu chacun de ces dossiers..." continue le président. "L'envoyée de la compagnie qui contrôlait les esprits." et Mohinder sursaute.

Nathan semble voir son trouble. "Vous n'avez jamais su ce qu'elle pouvait faire ?"

Mohinder secoue la tête pour chasser des pensées déplaisantes, alors que Nathan poursuit. "Je ne peux savoir exactement si elle a utilisé ce pouvoir sur vous. Je ne sais pas ce à quoi elle vous a entraîné..."

"Mais rien !" s'exclame Mohinder. "Je ne... je ne lui ai même pas tout raconté, et même quand elle m'a embrassé, même quand elle voulait que je reste... je suis parti, et je ne me suis pas senti influencé du tout..." Il s'interrompt, parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen d'être sûr.

Nathan sourit, apparemment soulagé : "C'est tant mieux. Mais vous devriez être plus prudent, Mohinder. Tout le monde ne vous veut pas du bien."

"Je le sais trop bien." répond Mohinder sans réfléchir. Il a connu bien pire qu'une jeune fille qui contrôlait les pensées.

"Vous ne m'avez pas tout raconté." constate Nathan.

"Pas encore..."

"Il y a eu une autre fille ?"

"Non."

"Un homme ?" Mohinder est brûlant de gêne, malgré le ton de plaisanterie de Nathan, peut-être pour ça, mais il ne mentira pas, pas quand il est reconnaissant qu'on formule les mots pour lui. "Je pense que je peux dire oui."

"Vous l'aimiez ?" Le visage de Nathan est concentré, rempli d'attention et de compassion.

"Je croyais que je l'aimais." répond Mohinder, et c'est déjà plus qu'il n'a jamais avoué à personne, plus qu'il ne s'est jamais avoué, même si simplement lui parler le troublait alors presque autant que d'embrasser Eden.

"Mais en fait..."

"Mais en fait il m'a trompé !" s'exclame Mohinder, submergé par une colère trop mêlée de peine pour être pure. "Il m'a menti, sur son identité, sur sa personnalité, sur tout, il m'avait fait des choses impardonnables qu'il m'a cachées, et ensuite..."

"On se fait souvent une image bien trop négative de ceux qu'on a aimés." dit Nathan, "parce qu'on veut s'empêcher d'avoir encore des sentiments pour eux."

Mohinder ricane amèrement "Je ne crois pas."

"Il y avait sans doute des raisons pour lesquelles vous l'aimiez..."

"Des raisons qui étaient un pur mensonge !"

"Cela changerait-il quelque chose ? Si ce n'avait pas été entièrement un mensonge, si ce n'était qu'un autre aspect de sa personnalité ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non !" Son père est mort, de toute façon. Le reste ne peut pas être important.

"Alors ne dites pas que c'est pour ça que vous le détestez." Nathan a probablement raison, ce qui contrarie encore plus Mohinder.

"Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable."

"Mais vous l'aimiez. Plus maintenant, bien sûr."

Mohinder ne sait pas quoi répondre, vaincu.

"Il vous a donné suffisamment de raisons pour cela... Vous n'avez pas à le nier, Mohinder. Ne croyez-vous donc pas que sa mort vous rend suffisamment libre pour cela ?"

Mohinder a un mouvement de recul : "Comment savez-vous ? Qu'il est mort ?" Il est certain de ne pas avoir mentionné de qui il parlait. Il en a trop honte.

"Je vous connais, Mohinder. Et je sais de qui vous parlez. Je peux reconnaître votre expression quand vous parlez de lui. Elle ne ressemble à rien d'autre."

Oui, cela doit être vrai, à tel point que Mohinder n'a aucun besoin de demander confirmation ; il frissonne de malaise.

"Je suis désolé." dit simplement le président. "J'ai été indiscret."

"Ce n'est rien." Ce n'est pas la faute de Nathan. Il y a encore trop de monstres cachés en lui pour qu'il puisse en parler l'esprit en paix.

"Me pardonnez-vous, Mohinder ?" Le scientifique acquiesce discrètement. "Me pardonnez-vous tout ?"

"Bien sûr !" assure Mohinder, surpris par la conviction de la question. Mais il peut la comprendre, après tout. Nathan et lui ont tous les deux besoin d'être absous de beaucoup de choses. "Bien sûr." répète-t-il plus solennellement.

S'il peut lui apporter un peu de paix, il le fera, bien sûr. Il voudrait qu'il soit clair que malgré le trouble dans lequel l'intuition du président peut le jeter, ce qu'il lui offre en vaut plus que largement la peine ; et il espère qu'il en est de même pour lui.


End file.
